The Canadian Sport
by iloveeliandclare
Summary: Clare and Eli like eah other a lot but they won't admit it. What happens when Adam gets tickets to a hockey game and decides to bring them?   THIS IS A ONE-SHOT! Hope you like it!


**The Canadian Sport.**

**Adam's P.O.V**

My dad had bought me three hockey tickets for my birthday. I accepted it without hesitation since it was the Toronto Maple Leafs against the Ottawa Senators. I was so excited until I remembered that I had two other tickets. I could give Drew the other ticket, no he would give the last ticket to Alli, and there is NO way I am going to watch them suck face all night.

How about Clare and Eli? Yeah that'd be fun. I think, scratch that I know that Eli likes Clare. I see him smile everytime she's around him, and as for Clare, well she makes it sort of obvious that she likes him. She blushes everytime she's around him and when she talks to him she stutters not as much as she used to but she still does. Oh and lets not mention how she stares at the back of his head in English class.

Hopefully they will admit their feelings for each other soon because I don't know how long I will be able to handle the constant flirting.

I decide to ask Eli first. I text him, waiting for a reply I turn the T.V on and flip through the channels.

_Sure, is it just me and you? Is Clare comin' with?- Eli _

Of course he asks if she's going. I laugh and quickly text him back.

_Yupp can u txt her? I'm sure she would like to come with.-Adam _

_Ya! What time do you want me to pick you guys up?-Eli_

He doesn't seem excited at all!

_-Does 4 sound ok? -Adam_

_-Yupp c ya then! -Eli_

**Clare's P.O.V**

I was reading Eclipse for the third time when I heard my phone start to ring. I quickly saved my page and rushed downstairs to pick up the phone. I awsered and said:

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Clare!" I smile realizing who it is, Eli." How's about going to a hockey game tomorrow with Adam and I?" I really don't enjoy watching sports but if it means that I can be with Eli, well then I'm in, oh and Adam of course, I love being around BOTH of them.

"Clare, you there?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm here, and yeah I'll go tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay I am picking you and Adam up at four tomorrow." He said.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I hung up and went back to bed excited for tomorrow.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I am so excited for tomorrow! I am more excited to be with Clare. Don't get me wrong I like watching hockey I just like Clare more, I mean I like like being around her, okay fine I like Clare but there is no point to. She will never like me like that, but why does she always flirt with me? Why does she always blush and stutter when she is around me? Maybe she does feel the same way.

Why am I thinking about this so much! It's not like I will admit it to her.

I glance at my alarm clock and see that it's midnight. I sigh and go change into some sweat pants and a black wife beater. A couple minutes after I'm in bed, my eye lids start to get heavy and soon after sleep takes over.

I wake up and remebered my dream about Clare of course. I looked at my clock. It's one pm. That leaves me three hours to eat, shower, get dressed and go pick Adam and Clare up.

**Three hours later...**

I was on my way to pick Clare and Adam up. When I pulled up to the Edwards home I sent Clare a quick text telling her that I was there. Soon after she walks out of her house. She is so beautiful, she's wearing black skinny jeans with her blue winter coat and her Uggs. She walked up to my hearse and sat in the passenger seat.

I smiled remembering that she would have to sit closer to me once we pick Adam up since he doesn't like sitting in the back.

**Clare's P.O.V **

"Hey Blue Eyes, excited for hockey?" I smile and nod as I enter the hearse. His choice of transportation still creeps me out but it doesn't bother me as much as it used to.

We arrive at Adam's house and he runs out with a huge smile across his face. "Someone's excited." I whisper to Eli. He laughs and nods. I move closer to Eli so that Adam can sit down.

I blush at the closeness between Eli and I.

**In the arena...**

After buying a large popcorn for the three of us we went to our seats and watched the game.

The Leafs were winning 1-0 after the first period. It was time for the activities. I was laughing so much when they started to do the "Kiss Cam", it was funny watching the couple blush and kiss infront of the whole arena. My laughter died down once I seen Eli and I on the screen.

Almost everyone in the crowd was cheering for us to kiss. "KISS! KISS! KISS!" I was probably red as a tomato by now. I slowly turned to Eli who was also blushing like mad. He turned to look at me and a genuin smile appeared on his face. He started to lean in and I felt myself doing the same. Once our lips touched I seen fireworks. We pulled apart and said " Woah!" At the same time. We both smiled at each other and turned back to watch the game. He entertwined our hands together and pecked my cheek.

All that I have to say is, I like hockey A LOT  more now.


End file.
